Revisited
by LilRayeofSunshine
Summary: what will happen between Sarah and Jareth on Sarah's second visit to the Labyrinth now that they have admited thier feelings for eachother to themselves? Read here to find out. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even the shirt on my back. The wonderful movie Labyrinth belongs to the infamous Jim Henson. And I love him for making it.  
  
Revisited  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After returning from the Labyrinth Sarah couldn't help but feel something. What was the feeling she was experiencing? Was it relief upon the safe journey of her brother Toby and herself back from the underground? No, in all her mixed emotions she could single that out. Was it the freight of the possibility of the return of Jareth and him replacing her back into the depths of the Labyrinth? She wasn't sure she could escape again. No she knew the words in which she must speak for that to happen. She had thought it all a fairy tale and that the words had no real power. Then she realized what the feeling was. Infatuation. She had grown fond of Jareth. His aura. His sexy smirk. The Goblin King had turned out less repulsive then she imagined. 'He had quite a cute accent also'. She thought to herself. The memories of both the Goblin King and his Labyrinth would always be with her. *******************************************************************  
'How dare a mere mortal, and her brother, think they can defeat me?' the Goblin King though to himself. 'Well it is certain that I need to improve the Labyrinth and make it harder to solve'  
It was very late and Jareth's fit of fury has kept him from sleeping. Well, that and the feeling of his heart being broken in two. He had grown attached to Sarah. The fiery looking her eyes when she looked at him. He knew it was because she was angry but either way he loved it. He wasn't sure how to describe this feeling but he thought it may be Passion. Jareth being the Goblin King had never felt Passion. This was all so new to him. Now that Sarah knew how it worked she would never speak the words again. Oh what he would give if she would udder the words, "Goblin King Goblin King take this child far away from me, Right Now. Then she would have to come a rescue her little brother once again only this time the Labyrinth would be harder and then she would have to stay here longer, perhaps forever if she never finished. A life time with Sarah would be nice. Yes that was his plan, he will entangle her in his web of walls and doorway he so lovingly calls the Labyrinth. 


	2. That feeling

~Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!! Mainly this has to do with Labyrinth and how I don't own that so don't sue me. Oh and R&R, As of now I haven't gotten any reviews!  
  
A/N ( TAP TAP *taping on the computer screen* any one out there reading my story????)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
'Oh I feel like I haven't slept in forever.' Sarah thought to her self. "I better get Toby to bed and then the same with myself.' Though the entire time she wondered around unsure what to think about her journey, she remained utterly clueless of the two beady eyes, watching her every move, infatuated, belonging to an owl in a near by tree. "Toby time for bed your mommy and our daddy will be home soon" She still couldn't bring herself to call the reincarnation of the 'Wicked Witch' who lives in the same house as she did mother. Once she had the small child tucked in he had fallen fast asleep. 'Poor child was worn out.' She went to put herself to bed. Sarah walked in her room. All the visions of her new found friends had long vanished. She began to undress. As Jareth saw this he closed his eyes and turned his head. He came to spy not to become a peeping Tom. As Sarah got into her warm inviting bed to sleep, she couldn't help but have a feeling she was being watched. Oh how she hated that feeling. She stood looking out the window, but there was nothing there. She never saw the owl hidden behind a clump of maple leaves from which he was hiding. **************************************************************************** ******************  
'Woo! That was close' Jareth thought to himself as he watched his beloved crawl into bed under a dark blue and green plaid comforter. 'She is so beautiful' the little owl thought. 'Oh how I wish I was that little brown teddy bear she holds so close. What does she call him? Ah Lancelot. We could work on the name. She is so adorable when she sleeps. The sun will be raising here soon I better go back underground.' 


	3. Tired Nightmares

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the movie Labyrinth well I do but I don't own the writes to the whole thing ya know. That was Jim Henson.  
  
(A/N: I GOT REVIEWS!!!!! Am sorry about the whole udder utter thing it was like 3:00 in the morning when I got the inspiration for this story and when chapter one came into existence so if it really mattered that much to you then don't sue me. Okay I am rambling ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sire you don't look to good, I think you need to get your rest."  
  
"Yes Hoggle, I am tired but I don't want a mere thing like that to keep me from ruling and protecting my labyrinth. And who are you to tell me when and what I need to do? I have power over you; you have no power over me!"  
  
As soon as those words left his lips he regretted it. The words last spoken by Sarah to him. Such defiance in her voice as she said them.  
  
"Excuse me Hoggle I must leave.  
  
'He had such a sad tone in his voice, and why is he asking me to excuse him? She has him really messed up. I have never seen him in this state of mind.'  
  
When Jareth returned to his room (just as Hoggle had suggested) He collapsed on his bed.  
  
'With the tome in her voice I will never get her in the Underground again.'  
  
With this thought he drifted off to a deep yet troublesome sleep.  
  
~~ Sarah is in the maze room and is running around in all different places trying to get to her little brother. 'I should never have said those words!' Was the only thought going through her mind. Then Toby was right beneath her, she had to jump. She was falling, but for some insane reason she felt completely safe. She had no fear of the landing of the long fall ahead of her. When she landed, a safe landing as she had felt was going to happen, she looked around and then she saw him. The goblin king himself. * Then the dream began to speed up. The sound was gone but the vision of Sarah speaking was still there. Though the vision of her mouth moving at the speed of light was mildly amusing. * Then it stops and returns to normal speed* "You have no power over me."~~ 


	4. The Unlucky Intruder

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN "LABYRINTH"  
  
A/N: Hey, yeah I know it has been over two weeks since my last update and I am sorry for those who are reading my story. I was having a bit of personal trouble but I am sure you would rather me just start typing the chapter instead of this author's note huh. Okay here goes nothing.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Jareth came to an abrupt awakening. He was in a cold sweat. The sweat on his bare chest shone in the moonlight coming in his chambers through the arched window.  
  
"Oh my God! I hate that dream."  
  
He has been taunted by this nightmare almost every night since Sarah had defeated him. Oh how he hated sending her back to the hell she calls home.  
  
'They treat her as if she were a slave! Like that of a fairy tale I have heard about. Oh what was it called? Ah Cinderella. They treat her as if she was an escaped character from that instead of the beautiful princess she is.  
  
Jareth knew he wouldn't get back to sleep with thoughts like these, So he decided he needed something to drink. He looked at the clock.  
  
'Hum 2:30 am. I'll go get it myself.' He thought to himself. Knowing the goblins would have been asleep by now. He could have woken them if he had pleased but in actuality he needed something to do other then bombard himself with thoughts of the life Sarah is leading right now.  
  
Lucky for him he knew where the sleep aids were so he could get some sleep. Here lately he has been taking them like candy.  
  
"Okay so maybe I can get some Sarah less sleep, I can't rule my kingdom all groggy now can I?"  
  
Jareth awoke the next morning wide eyed and refreshed, but his thoughts of Sarah had not subsided.  
  
Towards the end of the day he decided this was the worst day of his life.  
  
Just then his lead Guard, Gavin, came rushing in the throne room where Jareth had collapsed in his throne sprawled out, as usual.  
  
"Sire there is an Intruder in the Labyrinth! He is hiding in the shadows on the eastern side of the Labyrinth. The guards alone cannot defeat it."  
  
"Very well Gavin I am coming." With that Jareth jumped out of the window and transformed into a snow white owl and flew high above the land he had to protect. Being in his owl form had given him an advantage. Not only did he have the ability to see in the very shadows the intruder had taken up residence but he also spotted the over grown Hair ball before it even knew what was going on. To fight the thing Jareth had to go back to the form of a human. He landed as quietly as he could behind the beast and made the first shot but the beast was stronger then Jareth had figured. The beast nearly defeated the powerful Goblin King. Jareth's mind was somewhere else. However hard he tried his thoughts still drifted to Sarah. Even during a battle he was tormented with her presents in his mind.  
  
His thoughts though still on Sarah, were now on how she was treated by her parents like the night before and they angered him and he found the strength to defeat the creature.  
  
'Oh, time for sleep.' He thought tiredly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah was just waking.  
  
"Oh that was a nice night of sleep."  
  
She yawned and put her cold feet in her big fuzzy purple slippers.  
  
"I need to clean the house, I hate cleaning the house. I don't even think Karen knows how to vacuum."  
  
Sarah walked out of her room to get Toby out who was standing in his crib crying quite loudly in protest of being in caged in the wooden bars any longer.  
  
Her parents were gone, long gone by the looks of things. There were 2 cups of coffee, both half drank, cold, and a bagel w/ cream cheese, sitting attracting flies.  
  
"Only 9:00 a.m. and already gone, at least they get a life right Toby? Who am I joking? You probably think I am your mother; I should be the one out now! It's not fair! Oh! I shouldn't say that all the time. Like Jareth said, I say it so often people may start to wonder what my basis of comparison is." Thinking back to her recent days in the labyrinth. "I miss him Toby, wait what did I say? I don't have a reason to miss him. What has he done for me to miss him?"  
  
"I offered you your dreams." Jareth stated bluntly as his heart skipped a beat as he found out his love thought of him.  
  
He had been watching her with one of his many crystals.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey I think this chapter is a little longer than usual. I really am sorry about the delay. I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Mad Hatter8: Yeah my VHS is wearing out so I need to get the DVD. Tee hee thanks for the review.  
  
Lady Water: True. I'll see what comes to mind.  
  
Spider girl5: Yeah my family hid the movie from me once BUT I STILL FOUND IT!!!!! HA HA HA HA * laughs in the faces of the evil beings that tried to separate me from "my precious"* lol, okay I am no that bad but hey. 


End file.
